


The Night of the Bald Caper

by Nykrian13



Category: Smallville
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Grindr AU, Inappropriate Humor, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykrian13/pseuds/Nykrian13
Summary: Clark Kent has a romp in the sheets with a Grindr date. Crack FIc.





	1. Sex Meat

Clark had just returned to his metropolis apartment from a hard day. He had just finished his shift at the Daily Planet and wanted to relax after having to deal with the flirtatious Lois Lane all day. 

She was constantly sitting on his desk, teasing him with her wantonly hands over his leg. It was like she thought of him as a piece of sex meat. He didn't have the heart or gall to tell her he favored men. But that wasn't the least of his worries. Perry White had been breathing down his neck all week about his article on the big oil spill near Gateway City. Sometimes he just wanted to punch the editor in chief that was Perry White. He was a small ugly gerbil of a man who slapped the asses of some of the prettier girls who worked there. So it was finally nice to be home and away from the Daily Planet. Clark had also been busy helping his mother in her flower shop here in Metropolis. Mrs. Kent had been sick with the flu this past week and couldn't be at the store. So being the nice son that he is he took time to run it for the week.

Clark just wanted to relieve some of the stress that had begun to build. So he took out his phone and tapped on the Grindr app. Looking through all the available men that would illicit a perverse night of fun. He had his type that would always get his gay engine running. Clark liked tall slender bald men with an intelligent look about them.

As he was searching for the perfect bussy quenching man. He laid his eyes upon the hottest guy he ever saw on Grindr.

The guys account name was the the bald ball licking captain. 

His real name was Lex Luthor and it said we was the CEO of Luthorcorp. This sent a shiver down his spine. Clark thought that if he could wrangle Lex he wouldn't have to worry about it being a crappy date. He was the man in all the daydreams Clark had while working at the daily planet.

Clark messaged Lex to see if he'd like to meet up at the local gay bar Cocks of Steel. A few seconds later he received a message telling him the time they would meet. Clark couldn't believe a CEO would be interested in him, a lowly boring journalist who works with newspapers. 

He was so excited he nearly slipped in the shower. Like he needed a giant gash across his face. Clark wanted to make a good impression on Lex. He made sure to pay close attention to his bussy, never know when you gonna get some action. Next was the hard part of picking out something to wear. Clark decided on a nice grey blazer with a black shirt underneath and black slacks. When he wants he can clean up good for first impressions. He looked in the mirror one last time before leaving.  Everything looks good as he grabbed he's key and shut the door. 

Clark already had an uber ready to go as he got off the elevator. The sun was already setting as his nerves were set on edge from excitement. He rode in silence to the bar while trying to calm himself. As they pulled up to Cocks, Clark was getting second thoughts about this date. I don't think I can do this he said to himself. He then realized he said it out loud. 

"Sure you can honey," said the driver from the front. Clark didn't think she was paying attention. He looked up from his hands to the older lady staring back at him. She smiled back at him and repeated, "Sure you can honey. Don't be nervous I'm sure they're gonna love ya."


	2. Double Fistin'

Before Clark opened the door he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. He checked to make sure everything was good and took a deep breath before going inside.

As Clark reached the entrance he could slowly feel the bass of the music envelope him. He made his way towards the bar where they agreed to meet. He ordered himself a Sex on the Beach and waited for Lex to arrive. The music began to surround him as he waited. Clark had just couple sips of his drink when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He about jumped out of his skin when looked up to see who it was.

Before they made eye contact Clark could smell his cologne. It was a very manly scent like sandalwood and mint. He had finally laid eyes on the most handsome man he had ever seen. Lex's grinder picture did him no justice. Clark was shook by his face to hear Lex talking to him. He was finally snapped out of his trance to hear Lex ask if he was Clark. "Uhh, yes I'm him." while he was shaking his hand.

Lex held up his hand to the bartender to signal for another beer and a sex on the beach for Clark. Lex turned back towards Clark with a mischievous smile. He reached up to Clark's chin and said to him, "How about we close this pretty little mouth of yours and get a table, huh?"

Clarks bussy began to quiver with anticipation about the after date festivities.

They had just sat down at their table when the waiter came over to ask what they wanted. Lex ordered for them without batting an eye. After the waiter left his eyes zeroed in on Clark which made him hot under the collar. The dinner went off without a hitch. They talked about anything that came up including work, Clark's journalism and Lex's company. They had just finished their meal when the waiter back come over. "Would either of you like dessert?" the waiter questioned quite enthusiastic. "Ummm," Clark said while looking through the menu. "I'll have the strawberry shortcake with extra whipped cream and strawberries" he said. Just as the waiter went to ask Lex what he wanted Clark tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm not done yet" he said. The young man then continued to order. "Um, I'll take a lava cake and also the tiramisu with a vanilla milkshake."

"Will that be all sir?" the waiter asked nicely.

Clark tapped his chin in deep thought before saying "No, I'm good thank you."

Lex looked on in sheer joy the whole while Clark was ordering, he was extremely intrigued.

The waiter turned towards Lex for second time to ask what he would like. "I'll just have a slice of apple pie with a dollop of whipped cream" he said while looking at Clark. The waiter left to take their order back to the kitchen.

"You really love sweets don't you" Lex remarked. Clark's faced burned a little from embarrassment as he nodded. They made small talk while they waited for their desserts. They conversed about random things from their favorite colors, music, and pets they had growing up. They were still talking when the waiter interrupted them with Lex's apple pie and Clark's mountain of sweets. Just as the waiter turned around Clark became a wild moaning dessert monster. Lex stared wide eyed at the crazy man before him. He watched as Clark took huge double spoonfuls of each dessert at the same time. Lex had never seen someone eat with a fork in each hand, all the while taking big gulps of his milkshake without coming up for air.

Lex began to formulate his plans for the after dinner festivities.

Clark had just finished his shortcake when Lex said " You missed a spot." Lex reached toward Clark and wiped a bit of whipped cream from the corner of his lip. He then brought the cream to his mouth and sucked the finger clean. Clark could feel his face turn beet red like a tomato. They both were finished as Lex waved his hand to get the bill. The waiter put the bill on the table with a shit eating grin. Just as Clark went to reach for the bill, Lex's hand was there first. "Don't worry I got it this time" Lex said with a smile.

'What does he mean this time?' Clark thought to himself.

As they both got up Lex asked if he wanted to come over and have a couple drinks, maybe a movie in his home theater. Clark nodded as he responded, "Yeah, sounds like fun. Did you drive here?"

"Yeah it's just out front." Lex said with a sly smile.

Clark was basically skipping as they headed towards the entrance. Clark heard a hearty laugh to his right with a "You're such a child, huh?" Clark just burst into a big smile with a bright red face.

Clark followed Lex to the side of the club where a bright red Ferrari was parked. His jaw dropped open as he stared at the nice car. He must've been staring a while when Lex snapped him out of his trance. "Pick up your mouth and get in already." he said with mock seriousness in his voice. Clark did as he was told with a quickness in his step. He liked when a man took charge of him. He had just put his seatbelt on as Lex took off with a squealing of the tires. They were flying down the street as wind blew in Clark's face. A stingingly huge smile crept across his face. Lex looked over and noticed how happy he was, just like a big puppy. They didn't speak much as the drove to Lex's house in the hills. After a while the turned on to a long driveway. Clark looked up to notice the huge mansion overlooking the city below. It was a beautiful house with pillars at the entrance.

'Wow!' Clark exclaimed to himself.

"I know, isn't nice?" Lex asked Clark with a smile. He parked the car in the garage off to the side of the house. They both got out and started up the walkway to the door.

Lex unlocked the door and pushed it open when...


	3. A Slithering Good Time!

The Night of the Bald Caper: Chapter 3

 

Clark let out a high pitched shriek when a short little woman yelled boo as the door opened. He held on to Lex as the woman apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry Mr.Kent, it's a game Mr.Luthor and I play" she said to Clark.

 

"It's alright" Clark said while rubbing the back of his neck. Lex laughed full heartily behind him. Clark shot him look while Lex raised his hands defensively. They walked into the foyer with the small woman in tow. "Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Luthor" she asked. "Actually there is, how about taking the night off" Lex said to the woman. "Oh thank you Mr. Luthor, have a wonderful night" she said as she winked at Lex while leaving the room. Lex walked her to the front door and waved goodnight.

 

He turned towards Clark while rubbing his hands together. "Time for the festivities to begin, my young friend " Lex said to Clark. Clark shivered as Lex said 'young friend', ideas kept racing through his mind. The more he kept thinking about it the more Clarks bussy began to buzz with anticipation. They made their way back to the kitchen to make some drinks. "So how about a tour of my homely abode" Lex said while Clark took a sip of his drink. "That sounds like fun" Clark nodded as he finished his drink. They began with the living room where a crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling. The room was furnished with black leather couches and a very large tv above the mantle. Clark followed Lex through to his office and then the indoor pool where the heat was stifling. Some very mature ideas flooded through Clark's mind about that pool. They made their way up the wide staircase to the second floor. The hallway overlooked the foyer below them. Clark followed Lex into the upstairs game room with a beautiful pool table surrounded by old arcade games. "Wow it's so cool up here" Clark said as he turned towards Lex. "Yeah I totally agree with you" Lex said with his arms behind his back.In this position you could see the muscles under his collar. He was about to continue talking when his phone began to ring. "Hold on I gotta take this, be back in a minute" Lex said while walking away down the hallway. Good thing cause I need a breather from that body Clark thought to himself. Clark began to walk around the room checking out all the old arcade games.

 

He had just finished when he noticed an odd looking door. Being as curious as he was, Clark made his way towards the door. He twisted the door knob to see if it was unlocked. Much to his surprise it was, Clark turned it without hesitation. It swung open to reveal a small dark room with what appeared to be many shelves. Before Clark could flip the light switch he felt a presence behind him. He turned his head up towards Lex's finding a small frown on his face. "Don't spoil your surprise Clark" he said as the door shut behind them. What did he mean surprise Clark thought to himself.

 

He followed Lex towards the other end of the hallway to an old wooden door with Cinema written across it. He pushed it open to reveal a large room with a movie screen. Lex shut the door behind them as Clark sat in one of the recliners. "So what kind of movies do you like to watch" Lex asked with curiosity. "I enjoy shitty horror movies and comedies" Clark replied. "Uh let's see what we have here" Lex said scratching his head. He was reaching up on a higher shelf which caused his shirt to ride up. Clark caught a glimpse of abs and a deep v. His skin looked soft and pale with not a blemish in sight.

 

'I wanna plunge into that,' Clark thought to himself while licking his lips. "Like what you see down there" Lex said with his arms still up. He then did those stereotypical body building poses. Lex flexed to show off his muscles and winked at Clark. Clark looked away embarrassed and laughing. He kept replaying the image in his head while lex found what he was looking for. "So we have Slither or The avengers, so which one?" Clark thought for a sec. "No to The Avengers cause they don't have thicc heroes like DC does, so Slither it is" Clark said matter-of-factly. "I agree with you and good pick" Lex said. He walked over to the DVD player and bent down at the waist. Lex knew Clark would be watching. He wiggled his tight athletic ass for Clark. Lex could feel the hard stare on his butt. He liked making the younger man blush and stare.

 

Lex walked across the room to sit on the leather couch next to the recliner Clark was in. "Come sit next to me" Lex said while patting the spot next to him. Clark crawled over the arms of the recliner and couch towards Lex like a puppy to its master. He climbed onto Lex's lap and laid his head down. "All comfy" Lex said looking down at Clark. Clark just nodded yes on his lap. He started the movie while Clark's face burned crimson. "I've seen this so many times and it still makes me laugh" Clark said to Lex through the opening credits. "Yeah it's a hilarious movie, especially with Nathan Fillion" Lex said while running his hand through Clark's hair. "Hell yeah" Clark said as he relaxed into Lex's lap while the movie started.

 

Clarks stomach was aching from all the laughing and the movie wasn't even over. He was laughing while his cheeks burned with embarrassment. The reason was for this was the. man underneath him. Every time Lex would laugh Clark would rub up against his wiener. He didn't know if he could handle the teasing for much longer. Clark began to devise his bussy quenching plan using the movie. He waited for the part that he could use for his ulterior motives. The scene was where a character said "Bill I never knew somebody could be so hungry, pass me that possum". The scene was finally happening so it was time for Clark to put his plan in action. "Lex I never knew somebody could be so horny, give me that cock" he said with a devilish laugh. All of a sudden Diet Coke spewed out of Lex's nose with laughter trailing behind. "Omg God are you ok, was that too much I'm so sorry" Clark said apologizing frantically. "No it was hilarious, were you waiting that whole time for that scene" Lex asked. Clark shook his head yes to the question like an excited puppy. "Ask and you shall receive young man" Lex said with a sly smile. It honestly made Clark nervous.

 

If only the young man knew what was yet to come on the night of all nights. The festivities that the older billionaire had in mind would send a shiver down any other unsuspecting man. This has been the case many times before Clark. Will Clark be up to the challenge? Find out on the next episode of The Night of the Bald Caper!


End file.
